


Supporting Each Other

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Patton and Deceit talk about a family movie night, and how Roman is doing
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 25





	Supporting Each Other

“Janus? Are you coming to movie night tonight?” Patton asked, poking his head around the door after knocking.

Deceit glanced up, checking the time more than focusing on the other. One of the merits of having a clock hung behind the door was letting people think they had his attention while confirming times. “Who’s choice is it tonight?” He double checked, now knowing there was at least a few hours before they’d start.

“Roman gets first pick, but we’re wondering if we should make it a marathon, everyone pick something and see how many we get through before we’re all falling asleep.” That got a raised eyebrow. 

“You do realise the type of movies Virgil and Remus are likely to pick, right? If they go too late we’ll all be getting nightmares.” He pointed out, already rolling to his feet, placing the book he’d been reading onto a shelf.

Morality did let out a shaky laugh at that. “I got promises they’d go after Roman so the rest of our choices could calm us down again.”

As he spoke Patton finally entered the room although it looked more like he overbalanced from leaning around the door than did so intentionally. Janus wasn’t close enough to offer much support though so he just waited for the other to stabilise. 

“I suppose I’m coming then. Do Roman, Virgil, Logan, and I get the sofa to cuddle on?” He decided, smiling as they both took seats on his bed to carry on chatting.

“Unless Remus tries turning it into a battle I’d assume so. He hasn’t had much of a fight recently with everything Roman’s been going through. Is he still -” The words drifted off as though Patton didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

Deceit just sighed, leaning back on his arms. “We’re working on it, but Thomas will need to face these insecurities soon. I don’t think it’s something that will completely resolve without him knowing about it.”

He could taste hesitance in the next words Morality spoke. “Do you think I could try helping again? I think I hurt him a lot when I got heavy handed about good and bad.”

“That’s got to be up to you and him. He’s my prince but that doesn’t mean even now that I understand or know everything he’s feeling and going through.”Janus and Virgil had both been supporting and complimenting Roman when they heard the lies or felt his fears of inadequacy rise but time and consistent support would really be the only thing that could help them.

Patton tilted his head back to meet his eyes then. “You really love him?” He stated, a certainty in his voice that was rarely there in regards to Janus’s emotions.

“Roman’s as good as bread, of course I love him.” He agreed, “I just wish he could love himself as much as I do.”

“He’ll get there. You’re helping I’m sure.”


End file.
